


A long night

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Jughead, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rape, Riding, Somnophilia, drugged jughead, everyone is cannon age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: FP drugs his son and it turns out a lot of people would like to have some fun with him.





	A long night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone any of this in real life.

FP's fucked up, but he's always known it. 

But there's one thing you can never take away from him, and that's how much he loves his son. 

He sips his beer contentedly from the couch and watches. Jughead's passed out- fast asleep and with no chance of waking up, what with all the sleeping pills FP had slipped into his dinner- and tied to a wooden chair. 

He's stripped naked, legs bound and arms fastened behind his back. The bonds are more to keep him in position than to restrain him, he's unconscious, after all, so FP makes sure they're not too tight. He doesn't want angry red lines marring that smooth alabaster skin. Not just because Jughead would wonder where they came from in the morning, but also because he likes how soft and flawless and pretty his boy is. 

His cock is flushed against his stomach; curved and thick and gorgeous. His body's relatively hairless, and his head lolls back. He's breathing soft and slow. 

The cock ring is fastened tight around the base of his member, and FP watches as Toni relaxes her throat and takes the whole thing in. Jughead twitches ever so slightly in his sleep, but Toni doesn't do much more than just warm it in her mouth. She never does, FP thinks, sipping his beer. She just likes suckling gently; feeling it in her mouth. It's pretty boring to watch, to be honest, so FP languishes in staring over Jughead's dusty pink nipples and wiry shoulders. His boy is so pretty, he thinks fondly in a mental sigh. 

His own cock twitches in his jeans, but he resists the urge to touch himself. He's got all night to wait, after all. 

After suckling for a long while, Toni finally pulls off with a pop, and licks a fond stripe up Jughead's dick, before getting to her feet. Her mouth is sore and red, and she nods at FP. "Thanks," she mutters, voice hoarse; eyes shy which is ridiculous, frankly, but FP just tips his head at her, and watches her leave. 

A few seconds later, Betty comes in. 

She's even shier than Toni; all impossibly Northside and perfect, and the first time she'd ever shown up, FP had nearly choked in shock. How she'd heard about his illicit offerings, he wasn't sure, but here she was. 

"Hi, Mr Jones," she greets politely, quietly, it's almost absurd, before moving to straddle her sleeping boyfriend. 

FP understands Betty more than anyone. It must be frustrating to have a boyfriend who's perfect in every way, in every department but one. Being asexual. It's not Betty's fault that she  _needs_ sex, and FP's grateful that she hasn't just cheated. He doesn't want Jughead to be hurt like that. So if this is what Betty needs, he's happy to arrange it. 

She shucks up her skirt; no panties, but keeps the rest of her clothes on, and with a moan of visceral relief, she sinks onto his son's cock. 

She's sweet and gentle. She peppers kisses onto his face and neck, she rubs her hands across his torso as she moves gently up and down. She makes love to him. FP imagines she's simply enacting what sex between them would be like. Jughead makes a little noise when he's engulfed into the tight, wet heat of his girlfriend, but remains fast asleep as she rises and falls above him. She whispers things too, loving things, that FP tries to block out to give them their privacy. 

It's nice to watch though. To see his son with someone who so clearly loves him. And they look good together too; where Jughead is all dark and sharp lines, Betty is soft curves and brightness. She plunges her tongue into his mouth, and cradles his cheeks in her hands; crying out as her orgasm washes over her. 

She stays where she is for a long moment; heaving in air, before she disentangles herself. 

FP's cock twitches again as he sees Jughead's member; redder than before; glistening in Betty's slick. 

She turns to him; flushed and delighted. Eyes sparkling the way they always do after nights like this. "Thank you, Mr Jones," she breathes happily, "good night." And she's gone. 

She doesn't come that often; mostly whenever Jughead's been an extraordinary boyfriend, or he's been thoughtful and romantic- that's when Betty can't help herself. That's when she comes over in her pastel dresses to make love to him. Whether it's gratitude, or because she becomes so inordinately attracted to him, FP doesn't know. She's just always unfailingly polite, so he never really questions it. 

Cheryl marches in next. 

Angry fire and seduction. She lets her silky overcoat drop from her shoulders to reveal skimpy, but no doubt expensive, lingerie. Scarlet, like her hair, and killer heels. 

FP used to find women very attractive, and if this were a long time ago, he's sure he'd be besotted by Cheryl's beauty. As it is, he has eyes now only for his son, and everyone else pales weakly in comparison. 

Cheryl marches over to his sleeping boy, and wraps a cruel hand around his dick; hard enough that FP winces. Then she slaps it; Jughead lurches, making a small muffled noise of pain, before she positions herself, much like Betty, and sinks onto him. 

Unlike Betty, Cheryl isn't soft and sweet. 

She rides Jughead like she hates him. Which she might do, FP isn't sure. She moves viciously, grinding her hips and chasing her own pleasure- lifting almost all the way off and slamming back down cruelly. She jostles him so much that he worries about the integrity of the knots; and whereas Betty tries to keep quiet- Cheryl likes to make noise. 

"Yes, yes," she cries out- clutching at his shoulder with one hand and fisting his hair in her other- circling her hips and bouncing. Her thighs slap his and her breasts jiggle in time. "God  _yes,_ you fucking hobo,  _yes yes!"_ She gets louder and louder; he's clearly rubbing right up inside against the spot she craves because her movements become desperate and sloppy. Her hair splays down her white back and digs her nails into his arms. 

FP clears his throat and she groans, but acquiesces and makes sure not to leave marks. She's screaming now, in pleasure, closer and closer, before she lets out such a loud cry that he wonders whether he's going to have complaints from some of the other trailers. It makes him look good, sure, to be able to satisfy a woman like that in front of other Serpents, but Jughead might catch wind and wonder why he didn't realise his dad had company. 

When Cheryl's done, she's panting furiously, and she gets up; letting her eyes roam over Jughead's form. FP copies her. Jughead's cock is now a dark red; precum dripping desperately from his engorged tip. His balls are drawn up high and tight, no doubt wanting to cum a great number of times over the night, but all stopped by the cock ring. 

Cheryl picks up her coat and reaches for the tissues on the low lying table. She starts cleaning herself up; not at all ashamed of it. FP keeps his eyes on her face. "Your son is a fantastic fuck, Serpent trash," she informs him, sounding more complimentary than she probably means to. She's always softer after an orgasm. "I swear, if he weren't asexual, I'd pluck him right out of Cooper's hands and make him mine."

FP hums and shakes his head. "He and Betty are very happy together." 

Cheryl sighs and looks longingly at Jughead. "Probably for the best. I'm not in the business of fixing up trash. That dick though..." she croons, "such a shame." 

And she's gone, her high heels clicking along the floor. 

FP checks the time; he's straining hard against his fly now, and he's grateful that there's just one more booked in for tonight. 

Veronica walks in, not with all the confidence of Cheryl, but with a sense of ownership and entitlement. She nods at FP, and hangs up her coat. She's wearing a very short, sleeveless blue dress. She tugs the top down to expose her large, voluptuous breasts, and hitches the bottom up to her hips. She too, is not wearing underwear. 

Jughead makes a noise of extreme pain, his brows furrowing as Veronica engulfs him in her tight heat. It goes straight to FP's cock. Jughead's probably far too sensitive now, and the little sounds of pain make FP all the more eager to wreck him. Veronica's different though, she doesn't move. She just likes the feeling of the erect penis inside her. She holds it there, and cards one hand into Jughead's hair, hauling up his limp neck and bringing his lips to her breast. 

It takes a moment, before Jug starts to suckle in his sleep; his lips pouting around Veronica's nipple and suckling like a babe. She keens in pleasure; her toes curling inside her strappy sandals, and she uses her free hand to rub the pad of her thumb against Jughead's nipple. 

It hardens under her attention, and she just sits there; moaning and writhing. 

She moves his head after a while, until he starts to suck on her other breast, and she rubs her thumb against his other nipple. 

Her breasts must be extremely sensitive, because after only a few rocking movements of her hips; she's shuddering and coming hard. Clenching around Jughead. She lets his head drop back carefully, which FP appreciates, and hauls herself up. Her breasts are raw, and she gasps as she tugs her dress back up; the material scratching over them. She tugs the hem back down and picks up her coat, nodding at FP. 

She hasn't said a word to him, before the door closes behind her, and the nights work is done. 

FP rises out of his seat; squeezing himself once through his jeans, to look over his son. 

Jughead's dick is closer to purple now- leaking profusely. It looks angry and hard, veiny and in need. Far too overstimulated and sensitive after its abuse tonight. He reaches out to swipe a thumb across it, and it twitches in vain. It's probably very chafed and painful, and FP strains harder in his jeans. 

After untying Jughead, he carries his boy to the sofa and drops his pants. 

He slicks himself up with some lube, but doesn't really bother too much about stretching his boy out. Jughead knows how to take his daddy after all this time, and he's all relaxed with sleep. FP positions him, before dropping the full weight of his son so he impales himself on FP's dick. The tight heat is exactly what he needs. He tosses his head back onto the couch and bucks up into his son; large hands wrapped around Jughead's skinny hips as he lifts him up and down, up and down, as easy as a rag doll. 

His boy is so light and perfect to shuffle around; he fucks into him at his own pace; hard and deep and lust-crazed. 

He reaches a hand between them, and tugs off the cock ring; wrapping his fist, too tight and obviously too much, around Jughead's dick and starts jacking him off just as he thrusts into his prostate. 

Jughead cums with a cry. 

His cock spurts and spurts for what seems like ages. He always produces so much more after being kept on edge like that, and he convulses; fluttering around his daddy's dick. FP cums too, deep inside him, and he groans; low in his throat. Sweat slicked and satisfied.

After he's done, he cleans everything up; puts the chair away and carries Jughead lovingly back to bed. He wipes him down with a wet wipe, stroking the cloth over Jughead's dick again and again even though the skin is obviously irritated. He just can't help himself and watching Jughead chub up even as his mouth makes the prettiest, most pained noises, he rubs the cloth a little harder; coaxing out another orgasm- dry this time, and then cleans that up too. 

He wraps his finger in a cloth and slides that right up inside Jughead's used hole; cleaning out his cum and rubbing against his prostate too. 

Jughead's body tries desperately not to react to the stimulation. 

Predictably, it fails. 

And then he gets his boy back into his underwear, and tucks him in like a loving father- before going to sleep on the couch. 

In the bright white light of morning, FP makes breakfast and Jughead limps into the kitchen; looking like every step is sore and painful, though he doesn't know why. This is why FP only hosts these events once a month, he can't have his clever boy getting too suspicious. 

"You alright, boy?" He asks, sliding him some bacon. 

Jughead nods; all cute and innocent. "Think I slept on the wrong side," he says, before grinning. "But it's nothing bacon can't fix." 

FP smirks. "Atta boy." 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me want to write more of this sort of stuff. i take requests.


End file.
